Of Painted Toes and Scar Tissue
by FatedtoFall
Summary: In which Sakura muses on the past and Kakashi is a bit of a dork. [Kakashi x Sakura] [Rated for sexual implications and language.] Oneshot.


**A/N: **Ehh. Wrote this while functioning on 4 hrs. of sleep and a helluva lot of coffee. Of course, since I write everything good when I am as such. This is KakaSaku. If you don't like the pairing, please tell me why in a lengthy discourse in which is included why KakaSaku is not a good pairing, your full name, social security number, credit card numbers, bank account access and any other pertenant information needed so that I might eliminate you and get some monetary gain from it.

Completely joking. Really.

Self edited, as the person I usually get to Beta is in Japan and she doesn't even really like KakaSaku anyways. So yeah.

I like this piece, but then I don't? I like the flow and the feel, but I hate the dialouge and certain parts of it, and I've actually editted it a few times. I tried my best to put it in one tense, but such editting is done over the course of a couple days, so I probably missed a few spots. If you see any mistakes, please do tell. I'm entirely too lazy to rewrite this, mm.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine. We would have seen the Kakashi's face by now, if it was.

**_(This is a Line Break, really, but the text editor is being an ass monkey and won't put in a line break.)_**

Sakura once confessed to Ino that she rather liked scars on a guy. On herself, not so much, since hey, flawless skin and all that, and besides, she's a medic-nin and she really doesn't have to worry all that much about scarring.

But still, she likes scars, 'cause they have a stories behind them, and those stories tend to be interesting. She's always liked stories, and so by default she likes scars. She also likes kittens, pink things and sharp weapons that smell like steel and blood, but that isn't the point. She has her tastes and she is sticking to them.

Her favorite person to study, and to touch is currently Kakashi, and that isn't something that was likely to change anytime soon, since she has come to realize that they are both a bit jealous and possessive and prone to doing bodily harm against any who threaten their relationship. She knows his body, his scars, his stories. The obvious one across his eye, and its story of tragedy and heartbreak and a life changing moment. She knows about the one just above the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder, almost as old as the tattoo itself, from when he was newly appointed and arrogant and got his ass kicked real good. She even knows about the one on his wrist from when he was 17 and stupid and did some really god-damned-idiotic things and half the time he can't even remember what he did when he was that age.

But its when she's laying sprawled in the middle of the forest, sitting around 'cause its way too freakin' hot to train or even move for that matter, and she's only wearing a tank top and shorts, and he's only wearing pants, since he suggested they do something that wasn't training and she suggested that he cool off by throwing him in the lake, since it was way too damned hot, even for _that_ (But hey, he's not wearing his mask and she likes him like this, all rumbled and hot and sweaty). She's laying with her head pillowed on his chest under the trees and the shade, where its marginally cooler and his clothes are spread out and hanging from the trees, drying out, and she's sweating but that's ok, 'cause she's comfy where she is and she isn't moving for a while. Its her day off dammit, and she barely ever gets the chance to see him as it is, and when she does, all he wants to do is have sex, the horny bastard.

Not that she's complaining.

She likes sex.

A lot.

It was just too god damned hot.

Anyway. She's at a right angle to him, using his chest for a pillow, and staring sort of distractedly at his toes. Well, not really, she's just sorta staring in that direction and his toes are in the way, and really, they're just too damned normal for him. She thinks that the Great Copy Nin, Master of a thousand jutsus should have more interesting toes. Not like… webbed or anything, that'd be creepy. Maybe they're like… double jointed or something and she just never noticed, or they can pick a coin up off the ground. She's also wondering if she could ever get close enough to him, without him noticing, to paint his toenails a nice color.

Like pink. Pink's a good color.

But yeah, she's wondering about this stuff when she sees it, half-way down the right side of his abdomen, a scar that's sorta faded, like its old, but it doesn't look too good, like when it was fresh it had to hurt or something. It's just a line on his side, a pale mar against his skin, and its only a few inches long and the edges are sorta ragged. She wonders what the hell kind of weapon caused it, since she's a medic nin and she's seen all sorts of wounds, but she can't figure out what caused this one, and she figures she'll ask. In a moment. First she wants to touch it.

She reaches out one hand, letting her fingers trail real lightly over it, gently pressing the skin, before moving her hand to let the very tip of her fingernail (There isn't much nail since she keeps 'em short since they tend to break a lot, 'cause hey, Ninja! But they existed, damnit.) run along the scar, tracing the edge of it. She grins a little, 'cause the muscles in his stomach sorta twitch, like he's a little ticklish or something, and Kakashi is always fun to tease. She does it again, and his entire stomach does this… rippling thing, and he shifts, and grunts, which is pretty loud under her ear, before he speaks.

"Oi, knock that off. Thought that was why you threw me in the lake."

She giggles a little, and shifts herself so she's got one arm holding her up, and rests her chin on his chest, keeping her other hand near the abdominal scar. She looks him in the eyes, or eye, since he's got the sharingan closed, and the eye she can see is lazy and half lidded and watching her with something that's probably more than a little predatory. She just giggles again, 'cause she'll tease him, but its still way too freakin' hot. But now her curiosity is peaked, and she wants to know what caused this scar that she's never really noticed before, since the man wears so many layers and when he isn't, he's usually distracting her in someway that involves his tongue and other, errr… parts of him, but yeah, she's curious.

"Hmm, Kakashi?"

He just grunts again to let her know he's listening, and she feels it rumble in her chin and it feels a bit weird, but whatever.

"Where'd ya get this scar?" She asks, and as she says it, she lets her fingertips run lightly over, the calluses brushing roughly (dainty and soft handed, she was not), and she glances back at him when she feels him shift enough to lift his head to look where she is touching and the scar beneath it. When he sees, he just grunts again and lets his head fall back down, and his voice was all deep and rumbly beneath her head when he speaks.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Is all he says, and she makes a face, 'cause the man knew damn well about her scar-fetish, and why wasn't he telling her? Maybe it was some great and painful tale, like his eye, all angst and sadness, and could offer her more insight into the man she shared her bed with (And the Kitchen Table. And her desk at work. And the wall outside that one bar, in the alley.), and give her opportunity to cheer him up. Or something.

"Why not?" She wheedles, and brushes her fingers against him, even as she glances back up at him, wondering why he's so reluctant to share about the scar, and she pouts at him, which she knows he isn't very good at resisting.

Which is apparently something he is also aware of, since he just closes his one eye, and won't look at her anymore. Jerk.

"I just… don't want to talk about it."

She pouts again (Even though she knows he can't see it) and she moves her fingers again, lightly as ever tracing it and watching the muscles in his stomach clench and shudder.

"Aww, c'mon Kakashi. I'm only curious… If you tell me, maybe I can do something for ya, yeah?"

Her voice sorta drops on that last part, her trying to sound a little… seductive or something, all deep and gravelly and sultry. Something which she knows that he, again, can't resist. Which is something he is, again, also aware of, since one eye pops open slightly to look at her, and she smiles at him, chin still resting lightly on him.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I'm sure. C'mon, I'm just curious."

He blinks at her for a moment, and he closes his eye as if he is thinking about something for a moment, before it opens and he starts speaking, and Sakura couldn't quell the excitement that wells up in her for a moment, excitement that she has the right to know everything and anything about this man, and no one else can do that.

"I was 11, I think, still a Chuunin, and we were on a C Rank mission. Relatively simple, just act as an escort to some visiting dignitary or whatever. It was going fine and all, then something went wrong."

She perks up at the 'something went wrong' part, well, in a good way, just 'cause she was curious and she likes hearing stories and she especially likes hearing stories about and from Kakashi, but she doesn't say anything, and waits like a good audience.

"It was… probably about… 3 in the morning on the second night, and we were camping out and I was on watch. One moment, I'm fine. The next.. Well, blazing pain in my side."

Sakura blinks a little, and wondered if he'd been poisoned or something?

"Didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, so I woke up the team leader, and told him. He took a look at me, since he had some training in the medical field.

She watches him, anticipating something maybe a little gruesome, some deadly poison with no cure, but she waits and wonders what it had been.

"I had appendicitis. We reached the village the next morning, they got the doctor to take a look at me, and said they had to operate. I healed up, but ripped the stitches from training too soon, so it healed sorta crooked."

Sakura stares at him for a moment, and then she feels a bit like she's been gypped or something. That.. That… jerk! He lets her think it was some big thing, like a wild boar had attacked and gored his side, or some enemy ninja had gotten to close and he had gotten hit.

Not a freaking appendectomy.

Moving a little, she lets her arm that was tracing the scar drop, and hits her elbow in the middle of his gut, not exactly lightly. He grunts and looks at her.

"That story sucked."

"You asked. Now, what was that about you doing something for me?"

"Fat chance now, jerk. You cheated!"

"You're the one with the weird fetishes. Now gimme my rewards, hmm?"

"No way! Its too damned hot for--"

Sakura doesn't get to finish her sentence at that moment, 'cause one moment she's arguing, and the next she's on her back beneath sweaty copy-ninja with his tongue shoved halfway down her throat, and it was nice, and she's not really gonna complain or nothing, so she figures she'll go along for the ride, 'cause damn, his tongue can do… _things. _And then before she knows it, she's tossed over a shoulder, and there's a poof and smoke, and they're at the lake's side and that jerk had better not be about to--

And he does, and she's a bit pissed, but he joins her a moment later and insists on divesting her of her shirt, and she's sorta too distracted to pissed off at him at the moment, 'cause he's a jerk, but he's a jerk with _very nice hands_, and really, in the water, its not all that hot anymore.

…Doesn't mean the horny bastard was off the hook. She'll get him back later. Or something. Maybe give him a few new scars.

_** (Another Fake Line Break. Arggh. Stupid thing.)**_

** End A/N: **Meh. Tell me what you think, please? I write with encouragement, really I do.


End file.
